The Slug Mystery
(higher recommended) * Kennith's Concerns * Rum Deal * Legend's Quest * Hunt for Red Raktuber * Recipe for Disaster: Freeing Pirate Pete |items = * Fishing rod * Lobster or crayfish cage * Torch * Tinderbox (both obtainable during quest) * Fishbowl helmet and a diving apparatus Recommeded: * Brine sabre * Net * Dragonstone * Ruby ring * 1,000 coins |kills = * Multiple Big Sea Slugs (20-100) * Mayor Hobb (70) * Slug Prince (120) * Mother Mallum (340) }} Beginning Talk to Radimus Erkle in the Legends' Guild. He will say something about a lot of gigantic monsters in Witchaven, prepare to fight! Go to Witchaven, you must fight some big sea slugs of level 20-50. After they are killed, a cutscene plays: the seaslugs are going back to the water. You must go to Murphy with the Fishbowl helmet and a Diving apparatus (Brine Sabre is recommeded) and ask him to dive at the coast of Witchaven. You must dive now, Look out for the agresive sea slugs, go in the cave north of the sea. You must do the same thing next but now the sea slug guard's aren't aggressive (only some aggressive by the key) but when they see you you will be teleported back to the entrance and you will receive a little damage. Go first to the key, south-west, after you get it go to the north door and open it, following the path until you are at the entrance of the last cave. You then must fight Mayor Hobb, who is helped by some big sea slug. After you kill them, a door will open, you can now go back to Murphy's ship to take some more food with you. Go back to the Witchaven Sea and go to the open door, you must follow the path, beware of all the level 50 big sea slugs! After a short time you arrive at the door, now you must go in the temple, but there are sea slug guards! The Temple When you get in the temple, you must fight against a random number of giant sea slugs (20-50,) after you killed them some big sluglings will come near to you. Run to the east, or else you get a lot of damage! Here are some men controlled by sea slugs who are mining slug ores. These ores are devoured by sea slugs to make them stronger. Mine a sea slug ore and walk deeper in the temple, go up, and walk to the west, and go up, you will see some aggressive sea trolls controlled by sea slugs. They are immune to damage, so run to the north! You will meet a group of pirates attacked by some sluglings, kill them. Talk to the pirate chief, who will thank you and tell you that Braindeath Island is taken over by the sluglings and a sea slug prince. You can ask him to give his man the order to attack the sea slugs, in pay of a dragonstone, a ruby ring and 1,000 coins. You can run to the east camber go upstairs, you will meet a new Slug Prince who will attack you. Kill him. Now there will be a earthquake, a stair will come down, and the sea slug will say that Mother Mallum comes, go back downstairs, you will be teleported to the fishing platform. The Fishing Platform The fishing platform is a bit destroyed a lot of sea slug's are there, take the Tinderbox and the Torch, and lit the torch, walk to the west building, look out for the aggressive fisherman (level 20) Bailey will come, the sea slugs take over his mind and he will attack you. He is unattackable, use quickly the torch at Bailey, so the slug that controls him will die. Talk to him, Category:Rework